


The One Where Kurt and Puck Watch Finn's Shows

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys/Rambling Wrecks AUs [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Finding Strange Similarities Between Oneselves and TV Characters, Fuckurt Week, Getting Together, M/M, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their flight is delayed in NYC at the end of "Only Living Boys in New York" (3x22), Puck and Kurt entertain themselves by watching (and analyzing) episodes of Finn's favorite shows, leading them to question Finn about his feelings then instead of after prom months later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Kurt and Puck Watch Finn's Shows

**Author's Note:**

> Another "how they got together" AU fic for Fuckurt Week.
> 
>  
> 
> Not a new work. We're migrating the AUs away from the SOTB series and into their own, so we can get the odd tags and pairings off the SOTB series tags!

After they eat dinner and establish themselves more comfortably in the spot that they have staked out, Puck looks over at Kurt and realizes that both of them are having the same thought: what now? They aren’t tired enough to go to sleep, but watching people, even in the airport, gets old after a little while. 

“We could watch something on Netflix?” Kurt suggests, pulling out his iPad. “If we keep the volume low enough, we should be able to hear without disturbing anyone else.” 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Puck nods. “What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know.” Kurt pulls up the Netflix app and laughs. “Finn’s obviously the last one who was watching anything on the account. _White Collar_ and _Burn Notice_.”

Puck grins. “We should watch the first episode of both of ‘em, just so the next time Finn asks, we can say that yes, we have in fact tried them.” 

“Why not?” Kurt agrees after a moment. He pulls up _White Collar_ first, and after a while, Puck notices a strange look on Kurt’s face. Puck probably has a similar look on his own face, but he doesn’t say anything as they finish the episode. 

“Well,” Kurt says. “Onto _Burn Notice_?” Puck nods, and they watch the first episode of it as well, and then Kurt closes the Netflix app before slowly closing the cover of the iPad. 

“Okay, was it just me?” Puck asks. 

“No.” Kurt exhales, sounding relieved. “It wasn’t just you. You saw it too? Heard it, as well?”

“Yeah. It’s like... have you ever considered high-end thievery as a job?”

“No more than you have being a spy, I suspect,” Kurt says wryly. “Are we reading too much into this?”

“Finn _loves_ these shows. And—oh. Damn. Remember New Year’s?”

“More or less, yes,” Kurt says. “What specifically?”

“Remember what Artie said?” Puck explains, and he can feel his eyes widening a little. “Finn’s entire objection was that you were his brother. Which obviously...” he trails off. “We didn’t exactly ask. The next morning.”

“No.” Kurt looks almost wistful. “He’d had so much trouble sleeping, and he’d been so sick—I still say we did the right thing by not waking him up. But then we were dressed before he was ever awake, and we had doughnuts, and we just assumed we were right.”

“And maybe we were.” Puck frowns, trying to think over the past days and weeks. “Maybe we’re putting too much on a couple of television shows.” Even as he says it, though, he doesn’t really believe it. No one else has caught it, knowing what Finn likes, not even Finn, and they didn’t watch the shows with the intent of finding anything. 

“Maybe.” Kurt sounds equally doubtful. “Tomorrow’s not going to be a good day to discuss it, though. Not by the time we get back.”

“No. And Toledo on Tuesday, and work on Wednesday, and Thursday after school, there’s rehearsal.”

“Friday,” Kurt says slowly. “There’s no school on Friday. Regionals on Saturday, so we’ll probably have a short rehearsal, but there’s no school on Friday. We’ll see if rehearsal can’t be early, we’ll get some doughnuts on the way back from rehearsal, and then we’ll—” Kurt stops himself, looking horrified. “I mean, if—”

Puck nods quickly. “I know. It’s okay. I don’t know what it means either, but if we’re both communicating, then I think, well.” He stops and shrugs. “It’s okay.”

“Yeah. That makes sense.” Kurt nods himself, more slowly than Puck. “Early rehearsal, more doughnuts, and we’ll just see what Finn says and what happens?” 

“Yeah. I think that’s—if we’re right, then we screwed up, before.” Puck sighs. “Maybe we read everything wrong.”

“Either we did before or we are now, and I don’t know which one is better for Finn, to be honest.”

“Yeah, I don’t know either, blue eyes,” Puck admits. “I really don’t.”

When they arrive back at McKinley on Monday, mid-rehearsal, and Finn throws his arms around them, Puck wonders if their plan of waiting until Friday is a bad one. He nearly slips three different times and says something about _White Collar_ or _Burn Notice_ to Finn, but he’s pretty sure that would raise some questions, like why neither of them had mentioned to Finn that they’d watched them at the airport. 

After rehearsal on Friday morning, they stop at Pat’s, and Kurt and Puck decide with a glance to just skip dual enrollment, depending on how things go. When they get back to the Hudmel house, Kurt puts the doughnuts on the table and waits until all three of them are sitting down before starting to talk. 

“So, Finn. On Sunday night while we were at LaGuardia, we decided to watch some Netflix. And we watched the first episode of both _White Collar_ and _Burn Notice_.”

“Oh yeah?” Finn asks as he takes a doughnut. “Did you like them?”

“It was kind of interesting,” Puck says, shrugging. “But probably not how you find them interesting.”

“I know what you’re talking about, and that was a little bit confusing,” Kurt says. 

“I just meant we were analyzing it or whatever.” Puck turns and looks at Finn. “You ever thought about _why_ you liked those two shows, in particular?”

Finn chews his doughnut thoughtfully for a moment before answering, “Well, there’s a lot of running around, and everybody looks really cool, and, I don’t know. I just really like the characters.” He gestures with the remaining half of his doughnut, adding, “And the suits are cool.”

Puck and Kurt look at each other, and Puck shrugs. Kurt picks up a doughnut but doesn’t take a bite. “Would you say that you watch for the main character in each show?” Kurt asks slowly. 

“Well, yeah, I mean everybody watches _Burn Notice_ for Michael Westen, ‘cause he’s a badass,” Finn says.

“And _White Collar_?” Kurt prods. 

“Neal and Peter are both cool, but I guess I like Neal best,” Finn says. “He’s, I dunno. Really smart and dresses real nice and whatever. He can get away with anything.”

Puck can’t help the snort of laughter that escapes, because that _definitely_ sounds like Kurt. “Yeah, maybe we did screw up,” he says to Kurt.

“What’d you screw up?” Finn asks. “You didn’t like them, did you?” He frowns at his doughnut. “I told you that you have to give it a few episodes for them to find their pace or whatever. You can’t judge a show by its pilot, you guys.”

“Not that,” Kurt says. “A couple of weeks ago—we made an assumption or two that perhaps we shouldn’t have made.” He pauses, watching Finn, and Puck does the same, wondering if Finn will realize immediately what Kurt’s referring to. Finn’s face changes rapidly, and Puck sees some confusion and a little bit of dubiousness before it settles on surprise. 

“Assumptions about what?” Finn asks. He taps the last piece of doughnut on the table seemingly without realizing he’s doing it. 

“You, mostly,” Puck admits. 

“Me?” Finn repeats. His eyebrows scrunch together and he taps the table a little more rapidly. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No, no,” Kurt say hurriedly. “ _We_ did, though, possibly.” 

“Like K said, we made a couple of assumptions, and well, we thought we should actually ask. Even if it’s a little late.”

“Ok,” Finn says, still sounding nervous. 

“We should have asked that morning, but you were finally sleeping, after having been sick,” Kurt continues, almost rambling. “And then we just didn’t think we needed to question our assumptions, until we watched your shows.”

“Uh, ok?” Finn says, then shakes his head. “No, ok, I’m still really confused, you guys.”

“What Kurt means is, we didn’t really ask _you_ about the one-time thing. We assumed you wouldn’t be interested.”

“Oh,” Finn answers quietly. His cheeks flush a little, and Puck exchanges another look with Kurt before plowing ahead. 

“But your shows made us wonder a little,” Puck explains. “Kurt could practically play Neal Caffrey’s younger self.” 

“And ‘badass’?” Kurt adds with a small smile. 

“I didn’t really think about that,” Finn says, his flush deepening. “I guess Kurt’s suits are kinda a lot like Neal Caffrey’s. And Michael Westen _is_ a badass.”

“Because we weren’t trying to make it seem like you weren’t... welcome, I suppose,” Kurt says. “However, that may have been the result.”

“Welcome, uh, where?” Finn asks tentatively. 

“With us.” Puck shrugs, watching Finn closely again. 

“With you... how?” Finn asks. 

Kurt looks at Puck almost questioningly, and Puck nods once. Kurt nods back and turns to Finn. “That, I suppose, is up to you, in the end, but—with us, like you were that night.” 

Finn raises both his eyebrows, and his eyes widen. “You don’t—I mean, you don’t _really_ mean that, right? You don’t really want that?”

“Why would we have brought it up if we didn’t?” Puck asks. “Remember, we started this conversation.”

“I don’t know. You guys said it, you know? Just the one night.” 

“Yes, well.” Kurt looks a little sheepish. “We thought you wouldn’t. Agree, otherwise.”

“But that wasn’t what you wanted? Just the one night?” Finn asks. 

Puck shrugs, smiling a little ruefully. “What we wanted was, well. You. You happy, I guess you could say. That’s how we thought we could get that.” 

“So do you mean, like, _sometimes_ instead of just one time?” 

“That’s the part that’s up to all of us, I guess. Sometime or most of the time or however it works out,” Puck says. 

Kurt nods. “But yes, instead of just one time.”

“But I’m not—I mean, or I don’t _think_ I am—or maybe I am?” Finn mutters to himself, looking down at his hands on the table. “I didn’t think I had to ride that train of thought,” he admits. “So I didn’t. Try to, I guess.”

“I don’t think you _have_ to,” Puck says. “At least, not in the next hour or whatever, or day, and not before you tell us if we’re crazy or not.”

“I didn’t think I was supposed to _want_ it to happen again,” Finn says, still staring at his hands. 

“We probably left ‘supposed to’ behind quite early that evening,” Kurt says wryly. “ _Do_ you? Want it to happen again, I mean?” 

Finn glances up at Kurt then quickly looks down again before nodding his head slightly. “Is that ok?”

“Well, it’s good with us,” Puck says, grinning. 

Kurt nods. “Yes. It is.”

“For real ok?”

“If I say that we could go upstairs right now, is that going to freak you out?” Puck asks. “‘Cause it’s we could go upstairs right now okay.” 

“Maybe a little,” Finn confesses, “because of the train of thought thing, but... good freak out, maybe.”

“I think we _should_ , actually,” Kurt says thoughtfully. “We don’t have to do anything that freaks you out, Finn, but I think we’d be more comfortable sitting together.” 

“Ok. Yeah, that would be cool,” Finn says. “We can do that.”

Puck stands up and grabs the doughnuts, in case they want to eat some later, and none of them speak on the way up the stairs. Puck puts the doughnuts down on Kurt’s desk and turns around, watching Kurt take Finn’s hand before sitting down on the bed. Puck sits down and takes Finn’s other hand, tugging him towards them. Finn lets them pull him down to sit between them. 

“We can talk more, if you want to,” Kurt says, shifting closer to Finn, and Puck nods, releasing Finn’s hand and putting his own hand on Finn’s leg. 

“Or other things,” Puck can’t help but say teasingly. 

“Other things?” Finn repeats. He tenses briefly, then relaxes. “Like what?”

“You could kiss us. Well, not at the same time,” Puck amends, grinning. “But one after the other. You could move your hands if you want.” 

“Where should I move them?”

“Wherever you want to put them,” Kurt answers him. “And, yes, I really do mean wherever.” 

“What if I’m not sure where I want to put them?” Finn asks. “Is that ok, too?”

“You could experiment,” Puck suggests with a grin. “That’d be okay.” 

“Is there anywhere you’d like us to put our hands?” Kurt asks. 

“You guys probably know more about that than me,” Finn says. 

“You’re going to have to tell us to stop if we cross any lines,” Puck warns Finn, sliding the hand on Finn’s leg up and letting it rest just below Finn’s waist. “Okay?” He waits for Finn to nod, then uses his other hand to pull Finn down into a kiss. Finn leans into the kiss and Puck slides the hand on Finn’s waist under Finn’s shirt and around his back, his fingers bumping into Kurt’s. Puck runs his tongue along Finn’s lips and tightens his fingers in Finn’s hair, and Puck can feel Finn’s body relaxing into the kiss. 

One of Finn’s arms wraps around Puck as Finn’s mouth opens against Puck’s. Puck slides his tongue along Finn’s, pushing it into Finn’s mouth, and his hand in Finn’s hair brushes against Kurt’s hair. Puck moves closer to Finn, shifting his weight forward until he’s on his knees, his legs perpendicular to Finn’s. Finn tears himself away from Puck after a few more minutes, turning towards Kurt and pulling him forward. 

“Finn, darling,” Kurt says, sounding almost breathless. Finn smiles at that, his whole face crinkling up with his smile, and Puck realizes he’s grinning in response before he pushes his face against Finn’s neck and takes a deep breath. “Okay, darling?” Kurt asks. 

“Yeah,” Finn answers as he nods. “Yeah, very ok.” 

Puck pushes Finn’s shirt collar out of the way, then tugs his t-shirt to the side, kissing down his neck and his shoulder as he hears Finn and Kurt kissing. After a few more seconds, he pulls back to watch them, and he slowly runs a hand up the inside of Finn’s thigh. “Fuck, that’s hot,” Puck says, because it’s just as hot as it was before, and maybe even hotter, knowing it’s _not_ the only time he’ll watch them kiss. He lets his hand hover for a moment before dropping it slowly on top of Finn’s cock, which is already so hard under his hand. “So’s that,” Puck mutters, moving his palm over Finn’s jeans. 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, his mouth still against Kurt’s. “Puck.” He moves the arm wrapped around Puck, sliding it down his back and around to his thigh, squeezing the muscle. 

“Can we get rid of the clothes?” Kurt asks. 

“Yeah, that would be good,” Finn says. He starts to shrug off the plaid shirt he’s wearing over his t-shirt, moving his hand from Puck’s thigh long enough to pull the shirt off the rest of the way. 

“Definitely,” Puck agrees, pulling his own shirt over his head and watching Kurt and Finn both while he unfastens his jeans. 

“Is there anything you want specifically?” Kurt says to Finn. “Darling?” 

Finn smiles again, then his face disappears into his shirt for a second while he pulls it over his head. He lets it drop and says, “Last time was good. Could we just... that?”

“You want to fuck me again?” Puck says, his voice low. “Fuck, that was good, wasn’t it? All three of us together.” 

“Yeah, can we do that again?” Finn asks. He starts to unfasten his jeans, then hesitates. “That’s ok, right?”

“Oh, yes,” Kurt murmurs. “It’s very okay. Very much okay with us.” 

“Want some help?” Puck says, putting his hands over Finn’s. Finn nods, and Puck pushes Finn’s hands away, pulling the zipper down and starting to work Finn’s jeans off. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Kurt taking off his pants, and Puck pulls down Finn’s underwear as well. 

“Look at the two of you,” Kurt says, sounding satisfied with himself and the world in general. “So nice.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees quietly.

“Still okay?” Puck asks, crawling up the bed and lying on his back as Kurt leans towards the bedside table and pulls out the bottle of lube. 

Finn nods again. “Yeah. Very ok. Are you ok?”

“I’ll be better in, what, five minutes or so?” Puck says with a grin, reaching for Finn and tugging him towards him. “Blue eyes?”

Kurt nods, picking up Finn’s other hand and putting some lube in it before moving behind Finn, and Puck watches Kurt’s hand slowly disappear, running down Finn’s spine. Finn shifts so he’s partially on top of Puck, kissing him again, then pulling back, his hand still held out.

“I’m not sure what—” Finn tilts his head towards his hand. “I mean, do you want me to...”

“Put a finger or two inside Puck,” Kurt says. “Carefully, but you don’t have to be overly gentle.”

Puck nods his agreement. “True.” 

“How gentle is overly?” Finn asks, his eyebrows scrunching together. “How do I know?”

“Just push ‘em in,” Puck says. “I’ll tell you if it’s too rough or too slow, okay?”

“Ok,” Finn answers, but he doesn’t sound very certain. The tip of his finger touches Puck’s entrance, applying the slightest amount of pressure. 

Puck pushes towards Finn’s finger. “That might be overly gentle, actually,” he says. “C’mon. Fuck me with them.” Finn’s entire face turns red, and Puck grins a little. 

“See?” Finn says, ducking his head a little. “I don’t know this stuff!”

“But you will,” Kurt says. “It’s good. Do what feels good to you, and what you think would feel good.” 

Finn pushes his finger farther into Puck, watching Puck’s face closely. “More?”

Puck nods. “Yeah, more is good.” 

Finn pushes it farther in, with a little more force. Puck rocks towards him, nodding again. “You like it?” Finn asks.

“Yeah,” Puck says, still nodding. “Yeah, you can use two.” 

After a brief look of concern crosses Finn’s face, he also nods, then slowly adds a second finger. “This is cool,” he says, almost in an undertone.

“Yeah.” Puck exhales slowly, rocking his hips again. He can see Kurt moving slowly behind Finn, then setting down the lube. “Almost as cool as it will be in a few minutes.” 

Finn shivers, his eyes closing momentarily as he lets out a soft sigh, then starts moving his fingers deeper inside Puck. “Oh god, you guys,” he says quietly. “I didn’t...” Finn trails off, eyes still closed. 

“Didn’t what?” Kurt asks softly. 

“Didn’t think I’d have this again,” Finn answers. “Didn’t think you really wanted me like this.”

“Oh, we do,” Puck says firmly. “We really do.” 

“So much,” Kurt says, shifting slightly. 

“I want you inside me now,” Puck adds. “Enough fingers.” 

“Ok,” Finn says. He withdraws his fingers and looks down at Puck again. “We can do it like this? With you on your back?”

“Yeah. You can kiss me this way. If you want to.” 

“Yeah, I want to,” Finn says. He kisses Puck again, more forcefully this time, and his fingertips brush along Puck’s cock. 

“Kurt been teaching you about teasing?” Puck asks when they pull apart. 

“He’s going to follow through, baby,” Kurt says, stifling a laugh, and he picks the lube back up and puts more in Finn’s hand. “Right, darling?” Kurt smiles widely and Puck grins at the similar smile on Finn’s face. 

“Right,” Finn agrees. “Uh, is this for him or for me?” he asks, holding up his hand. 

“Your cock, before you put it in me,” Puck says. Finn’s smile widens, and he moves his hand down to his own cock, slicking himself up before repositioning himself between Puck’s legs. 

“Just don’t let me do it wrong, ok?” Finn asks. 

“You won’t,” Puck insists, reaching up with both arms to pull Finn down into another kiss. “Fuck me now, okay?” He pauses. “Darling.” 

Finn’s face scrunches into a look of intense concentration, one hand still on his cock as he moves forward, his cock nudging against Puck. Puck shifts slightly, lifting his hips and moving to the side just enough for Finn to slide a little further in. He looks at Finn and nods, rocking his hips again. Finn pushes forward, deeper into Puck, until he’s fully inside and closes his eyes with a loud, shuddering breath.

“Fuck,” Finn whispers. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a great plan,” Puck agrees, grinning. “Good?” 

“Good,” Finn answers. “Really good.” He opens his eyes again, staring down at Puck. “You’re good?”

“Be better if you were moving, but yeah,” Puck says, still grinning. “Better wait ‘til K says you can, though.” 

“Smart,” Kurt says briefly. 

“Yeah, he’s smart,” Finn says in agreement. “So can I?”

“One moment,” Kurt says, his voice low. “You two look so nice.” 

“Next time we can take pictures,” Puck suggests, and he blinks once as he finishes talking, because there will be a next time, and a time after that. 

“Kurt,” Finn says, sounding a little desperate. “Can I _now_? Please?”

“Okay,” Kurt agrees, Finn lets out a low moan, and Puck grins at Finn again. Finn half-thrusts into Puck, making little panting noises. He braces one arm against the bed near Puck’s head, letting his own head drop forward, eyes tightly closed. 

“Finn?” Puck says softly, still moving his hips. “Okay, darling?” 

Finn nods without opening his eyes, thrusting forward again. “It’s _so_ good,” he says, voice strained. “It’s just so good.”

“Just let go and enjoy it,” Kurt says. “It is good.”

“You can go faster or harder or whatever you want,” Puck agrees. Finn responds with a slightly harder thrust, pulling back farther before moving forward even harder. 

“Oh fuck,” Finn says. His eyes open and he stares into Puck’s eyes while he fucks him, still making little sounds with each thrust that slowly start to form into words. They get slightly more clear with each repetition, “I want. I wanted this. I wanted this so much, so much.”

“So fucking good,” Puck says, wrapping one arm around Finn’s neck. 

“Yes,” Kurt agrees, “you feel so good, Finn, just so good.”

“Love you,” Finn mutters, moving faster now, in longer strokes, “love you, love you so much, I need, shit, Kurt I need—”

“Want to feel you come,” Kurt says. “Come inside Puck, keep fucking him while you come.” 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Finn cries out, thrusting fast and erratically as he starts to come. “Oh, fuck.” 

Puck keeps moving his hips, feeling Finn come, and he wraps his hand around his cock, stroking himself just a few times before he starts to come as well. Behind Finn, he barely hears a hum from Kurt before he slumps against Finn. Finn continues to hold himself up on his one propped-up arm, but his arm starts to shake a little.

Kurt slides onto the bed, pulling Finn between them, and Puck rolls on his side towards them. “Still okay?” Puck asks. 

“Yeah,” Finn says, grinning at Puck. “Like super extra ok.”

Puck laughs. “Good.” He kisses Finn, one hand finding Kurt’s, then pulls back and grins at Kurt, who rolls slightly to kiss Finn. 

“Any more questions?” Kurt asks Finn when they separate. “Or anything you want to say, really.” 

“We really get to do this again?” Finn asks.

“As often as you want,” Puck says, then laughs. “Well, not exactly, but _we’re_ not the ones putting the constraints on it.” 

“There are probably a few times and places off limits, yes,” Kurt says, grinning. “Any other questions, darling?”

Finn’s smile gets wider. “So... this is a _thing_?”

“Yeah,” Kurt and Puck say at the same time. “Assuming that’s what you want,” Puck continues. “We’re, uh. Sort of willing to take whatever you give us.” 

“Like a booty call?” Finn asks.

“Uh.” Puck props himself up slightly and exchanges a glance with Kurt. “Is that what _you_ want?” he finally asks, Kurt looking almost amused. 

“Well, is that what you want?” Finn counters. “You guys already have boyfriends, ‘cause you’re each other’s boyfriends.”

“I think we’ve blown past the idea of monogamy, though,” Kurt says. “I give us an ‘F’. So I think we can put that issue aside. It’s not quite how most relationships work, no, but—that’s why we’re asking what you want.” 

“We make three work pretty well right here,” Puck points out. “We could probably figure it out everywhere else.” 

“So I’m not your mistress. Or, uh, manstress?” Finn asks. 

Puck snorts. “No, sorry.” 

“No, it’s ok. I didn’t want to be the manstress. It sounds kind of shady.”

“That could be a useful word one of these days, though,” Kurt muses. “So now that we’ve established, I hope, that you are neither booty call nor manstress—”

“I bet that would have come with a uniform or a pension plan or something,” Puck interjects, smirking a little. 

“Probably.” Kurt shrugs. “So, darling, maybe it’s a little odd to have two, but does ‘boyfriend’ in fact work?” 

“It’s definitely a little odd,” Finn agrees. “Not bad-odd, though. I mean, I had sex with you guys twice, so the word boyfriend isn’t totally weird by comparison.”

“We could probably make it three times before lunch,” Puck offers. “If that helps with the word weirdness, I mean.” He smirks, and Kurt laughs. 

“If you were trying to find a way to have more sex, you succeeded,” Kurt says to Finn. 

“I wasn’t _trying_ to, but I’m glad I succeeded at it accidentally, ‘cause that sounds pretty awesome,” Finn says. “Then we can watch the next episode of _White Collar_ , after. You have to give it at least three episodes.”


End file.
